narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūsumi Gugenka
|image=PKH Yusumigugenka Hand.jpg |kanji=幽墨具現化 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yūsumi Gugenka |literal english=Ethereal Ink Embodiment |parent jutsu=Multi-Size Technique, Ink Creation, Mind Body Transmission Technique |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Inogei Yamanaka |hand signs=Dragon, Bird, Dragon, Boar |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Yūsumi Gugenka (幽墨具現化, Ethereal Ink Embodiment) is a unique technique developed by Inogei Yamanaka that allows him to empower himself. This allows him to seamlessly blend his multi-size technique with his ink and mental prowess. It also enhance his mental capabilities, allowing him to decipher symbols and even change their function at will. Using chakra and his high octane mental capabilities, Inogei is able to instantly materialize giant versions of his limbs and body, as well as objects created from mental energy fused with ink to attack foes. Usage By converting his calories into chakra and channeling it to use the Mind Body Transmission Technique, Inogei is able to transfer his mental energy in the form of physical force akin to . Upon further convert his other chakra into , Inogei and instantly and spontaneously give form to and project limbs and objects of his choosing towards any given target. Because he is using the chakra converted from his calories as a partial basis for the technique, he is able to control the size and enhancements of his projected limbs and objects at will without wasting chakra by simply shifting the chakra into calories and vice-versa, thus increasing/decreasing their surface area and mass. Because the technique is manifested from physical and spiritual energy imbued into ink, which also as a dual basis for , the user is able to siphon the chakra from encountered attacks, allowing the user to use replenish their own chakra reserves or use the chakra to further increase the size of the technique. The limbs themselves are quite massive, as some manifest limbs are larger than most forms, even with the user at normal size. As the user alters their own size, the limbs themselves will be proportionally scaled in size too. This is done by merely increasing the volume the chakra occupies rather than use more chakra itself. The user is able to propel the limbs with such force that it can send a target flying at immense speeds and far distances. Without much effort, the user can easily kill a target from the blunt force alone, long before the target actually crashes into an object. Despite their truly immense size, they can be formed in an instant and are even capable of catching wielders off guard before they have a chance to react. Because Inogei normally uses it in the form of materialized limbs, it can be assumed that he can utilize it on a full body scale, similar to how some can manifest a . Further instilled with the principles of , the technique allows Inogei to grasp the very soul of words themselves, becoming empowered by them by them as his ink self-consciously forms into kanji as the ink tattoos his body. Furthermore, because symbols transcend what is perceived by creating natural links between different experiences and concepts Inogei is imbued with the ability to perceive the world and everything in it as symbols, which form words that convey information about objects around him. As an extension of this, Inogei is able to then change the very things around him by modifying the of a person, thus modifying the word and object themselves. When active, his is able to see everything as if it was drawn, and anything within his field of vision possesses a name and is composed of words, everything from the corporeal and incorporeal and even energy itself, all his to potentially manipulate. From here, he is able to reverse engineer seals, manuscripts, languages, symbols, runes, glyphs, and characters to achieve desired effects, making them almost completely ineffective against him should he modify them in time. Further use of the form allows Inogei to suddenly create objects directly from his imagination, by sub consciously converting chakra into , allowing him to attack with creatures, for techniques, or even as of the user to aid them in battle or . In this state, Inogei is able to comprehend and read all languages and symbols, regardless of origin because of symbols themselves, the basis of language, which builds the basis of data and ideas. ---- PKH YusumiGugenka Foot2.jpg PKH YusumiGugenka Foot.jpg PKH YusumiGugenka Hands.jpg PKH Yusumigugenka Hand5.jpg PKH Yusumigugenka Hand4.jpg PKH Yusumigugenka Hand3.jpg PKH Yusumigugenka Hand2.jpg PKH_LimboSaptarishi.gif PKH_YusumiGugenka_Vision.gif